staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 stycznia 1996
7.00 Program dnia 7.10 Karnawałowa Gala Disco Polo 7.35 "Doktor Quinn" (53) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 8.30 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Pop Music "Błękitna Perła" w Rovnij - koncert galowy 9.10 "Kopciuszek" - baśń filmowa prod. czeskiej 10.40 "Śmiałkowie" - film dok. prod. USA 11.30 Studio Sport: Sportowe bisy 12.00 Powtórzenie Orędzia Noworocznego Prezydenta RP 12.10 "Bandyci czasu" - film fab. prod. USA (1981 r., 111 min) 14.05 Wallace i Gromik w filmie "Wściekłe gacie" - angielski film anim. dla dzieci i dorosłych 14.35 Mariah Carey z Madison Square Garden - koncert 15.20 Dzień z Claudią - relacja z pobytu Claudii Schiffer w Warszawie 15.40 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna - wydanie noworoczne 16.05 Kultura Duchowa Narodu: "Kisiel" (2) - film dokumentalny Roberta Kaczmarka 16.55 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Marynia" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1984 r., 100 min) (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Noworoczna kolęda - bajka muzyczna dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Co gryzie Gilberta Grape'a - komediodramat prod. USA 22.15 Hanna Banaszak i jej goście (2) 23.10 Studio Sport: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 24.00 Mistrzowie kina: "Telefon Zuzanny" - film fab. prod. USA (1960 r., 126 min) 2.05 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Muzyka prosto z Wiednia 7.45 Taniec jednoczy świat 8.00 "Święty Mikołaj" - angielski film anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Komentarz polityczny 10.00 Kolędy zespołu "Pod Budą" 10.35 "Na nowej Asteroidzie" - film anim. prod. USA (1990 r., 79 min) 11.55 Wiadomości Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 12.15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia utwory Johanna Straussa 13.30 "Naprawdę, jaka jesteś": Nina Andrycz - program Beaty Tyszkiewicz 14.00 "Jaś Fasola" - angielski program rozrywkowy 14.30 Naj słynniej si iluzjoniści świata - Siegfierd i Roy 15.20 "Trzej Ojcowie Chrzestni" - film fab. prod. USA (1948 r., 107 min) 17.10 Kabaret "Potem": Różne inne takie story 17.50 Najważniejszy dzień w roku (1) - reportaż 18.00 Program lokalny 18.10 Reggae pod reglami 18.55 Najważniejszy dzień w roku (2) - reportaż 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Noworoczny program dla dzieci: Krzyżówka 13-latków - wydanie specjalne 20.00 Nowy Rok w Sarajewie - koncert 20.50 Gość Dwójki 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - sportowe wydarzenia roku 22.20 "Backbeat" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (97 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Voo Voo" - koncert nie do Poznania 0.55 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Muzyczna Teletrójka 7.20 Piotruś Pan - film animowany dla dzieci prod. australijskiej z muzyką Johna Stewarta 8.10 20 tysięcy mil podwodnej żeglugi - bajka animowana dla młodych widzów 9.00 Konik Garbusek - film rysunkowy prod. USA 9.55 Program dnia i świąteczny gość 10.05 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - film dokumentalny 11.30 Noworoczny Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Prywatka - film fab. prod. francuskiej z Sophie Marceau w roli gł. 13.40 Świąteczny gość 13.50 Bujaj się 14.20 Świąteczny gość 14.35 Kleks - program dla dzieci (wydanie noworoczne) 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film animowany prod. USA 16.35 Bliźniacy i więcej - finał teleturnieju 17.20 Cristal (341) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18.00 Aktualności 18.10 Pani modna - magazyn mody (wydanie noworoczne) 18.50 Swiąteczny gość 19.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 19.30 Rytmy przyrody (10) - australijski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Agentka z baru Johny'ego - komedia sensacyjna prod USA (1989) 21.35 Almighty, The - angielski program rozrywkowy z udziałem szkockiej grupy rockowej 21.45 Świąteczny gość 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na wtorek 22.10 Lowcy bananów - komedia prod. USA 23.40 Historia tańca 24.00 Nagrody muzyczne Monte Carlo (2) 1.00 Miś zwany Arturem - kom. prod. USA 3.00 Crosby, Stills and Nash - angielski program rozrywkowy 3.30 Sercowe kłopoty - komedia prod. kanadyjskiej 5.00 Twórcza niemoc - komedia prod. austriackiej 6.30 Dance Club - program muzyczny 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kraków na dzień dobry 8.30 Magdalenka (3/6) 9.00 Cristal 9.30 Odkrywcy - serial popularnonaukowy 10.00 House Party 2 - musical (powt.) - film fab. prod. ang. (powt.) 11.45 Z planu filmowego 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 15.10 W 80 dni dookoła świata 16.30 Jaja po wiedeńsku - hity 1995 - pr. rozrywkowy 17.00 Wspólne sprawy - magazyn samorządowy 17.15 Cristal (346) - serial prod. wenez. 18.00 Kronika 18.10 Gość noworoczny TV Kraków 18.25 Wróźby noworoczne 18.40 Pejzaż prowincjonalny 19.00 Opinie - publicystyka polityczna 19.30 Rytmy przyrody (9) 20.00 Agentka z baru Johny'ego - film sensacyjny, USA 21.40 Gość noworoczny TV Kraków 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Sport 22.05 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 22.20 Marzenia i kariery 22.30 Koncert Wójtowicza 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Póki się znów nie spotkamy 0.32 Muzyka na dobranoc 1.00 Zakończenie programu 8.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Richie Rich (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 David Copperfield - film animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Webster (59) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.30 Wychować Mirandę (8) - serial komediowy 11.00 Tylko dla dam - sztuka makijażu 11.30 Koncert Świąteczny 13.00 Jesteśmy - program katolicki 13.30 Brygada z Acapulco - serial amerykański 15.30 GRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na żywo 16.00 Informacje 16.15 U Guniów wesele - kabaret Pirania 16.45 I wszyscy razem (61/101) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.15 Skrzydła (113) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.45 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Grace w opałach (39) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Kolędy w wykonaniu Grażyny Sacewicz 18.55 Prawo Burke'a (13) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Historia Olivera - film prod. USA (1978 r., 90 min) 21.55 Commando 5 - film prod. brazylijskiej (1985 r., 95 min) 23.45 Maraton kabaretowy (3) 1.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|200x200px 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Giovanni Pierluigi da Palestrina - Offertorium na niedzielę w oktawie Bożego Narodzenia 8.10 Król puszczy - Żubr - film przyrod. 9.00 Teatr dla dzieci: Trzewiki szczęścia 10.00 Poranek muzyczny: Koncert laueratów - Philippe Giusano i Aleksiej Sułtanow 10.35 Mistrzowie krakowskiego pejzażu: Adam Bujak 11.20 Kalejdoskop polski - przegląd wydarzeń 1995 roku 12.00 Magiczny świat iluzji doktora P. 12.50 Wesołych świąt - film pol. 13.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 14.00 Szopka noworoczna - program satyryczno-kabaretowy 14.50 Faraon, cz. 2 - film hist. pol. 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Polacy: Bernard Ładysz - król basów - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.35 Wspomnień czar: Skarb - film archiwalny 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Benefis Kory w Teatrze STU 21.00 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia pol. 22.30 Program na wtorek 22.40 Czar prysł, czyli kabaretowe prawybory 23.30 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - sportowe wydarzenia 1995 roku 0.20 Chanson Festival '95 - Ute Lemper 1.00 Zakończenie programu 7.00 BBC News (*), 7.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe dla dzieci (powt.) (*) 8.00 Muzyczny budzik - muzyczne hity 8.30 500 narodów (7) - film dokumentalny 9.20 Kaczor Daffy na fantastycznej wyspie - amerykański film animowany 10.35 Negliż - program kabaretowy 10.55 Smażone, zielone pomidory - amerykański film obyczajowy 13.00 500 narodow (8) - film dokumentalny 14.00 Varius Manx - koncert 15.20 Terminator II: Ostatnia rozgrywka - amerykański film s.f. 17.30 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby (10) - francuski film animowany 17.50 Puchar zoo - seria filmów animowanych 18.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe dla dzieci (*) 18.30 Mundial Futbol - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 18.55 News Plus - program promocyjno-informacyjny (1) (*) 19.00 Na gapę - talk show z udziałem publiczności (*) 19.30 Harry i Hendersonowie (53) - serial amerykański (*) 19.55 News Plus - program promocyjno-informacyjny (2) (*) 20.00 Tajemniczy ogród - amerykański dramat psychologiczny, 21.40 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 23.10 Air America - komedia amerykańska 1.00 Thelma i Louise - amerykańskie kino drogi 3.05 Kryzys - komedia francuska 4.40 Pasażer 57 - amerykański film sensacyjny (*) - programy nie kodowane left|thumb|200x200px 8.00 Triumf serca - dramat, USA 9.30 W zbliżeniu. Antonio Banderas 10.00 Być murzynem - komedia, USA 12.00 Na gigancie - dramat, USA 13.30 FilmNet US Top Ten 14.00 Bonjour Timothy - kino familijne 16.00 Halloween on Ice - specjalny program sportowy FilmNetu 17.30 FYE. Andy Garcia, Gabriel Byrne 18.00 Jedwabny szlak - dramat 20.00 Płótno - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk.: Gary Busey, John Rhys-Davies i in. 21.30 E! Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia 22.00 Książe z Bel-Air - komedia, USA 24.00 Boże Narodzenie z Gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|200x200px 10.05 Potęga miłości - telenowela 11.00 Tylko Manhattan - serial obycz., USA 12.00 Detektyw Rose - serial krym. 13.00 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obycz. 14.05 Santa Barbara - saga rodzinna 15.00 Tylko Manhattan - serial obycz., USA 16.00 Fort Boyard - Quebec - teleatrakcja 17.00 El Music - mag. muz. 18.05 Potęga miłości - telenow. 19.00 Tylko Manhattan - serial obycz., USA 20.00 Między morzem a oceanem - serial 20.45 Muzyka z MCM 21.00 Wrestling - show sportowy, USA 22.05 Santa Barbara - saga rodzinna 23.00 Tylko Manhattan - serial obycz., USA 24.00 Dziewięć i pół tygodnia - fab., USA 1.30 Opowieści z krypty - serial, USA left|thumb|200x200px 5.35 Domek na prerii - serial (powt.) 6.20 Taff - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 6.40 Pod jednym dacherm - serial (powt.) 7.00 Waltonowie - serial 7.50-10.10 Seriale animowane 10.10 Ercole alla Conquista di Atlantide - wł.-fr. film przygodowy, 1961 12.10 Perry Rhodan - Alarm w Kosmosie - niem.-wł.-hiszp. film SF, 1967 13.45 Batman - serial animowany 14.05 Peraustrinia 2004 - hiszpański film animowany, 1989 15.30 Flash Gordon - film SF, USA 1980 17.30 Superman - angielski film SF, 1978 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Powrót Batmana - film sens., USA 22.30 Elektroniczny morderca - sens., USA 0.25 Full Contact - film sens., Hongkong 1.55 Wiadomości 2.05 Kung-fu: Legenda trwa - serial (powt.) 2.45 Arabela Kiesbauer (powt.) 3.40 Wiadomości 3.50 Pro movie (powt.) 4.45 Waltonowie - serial left|thumb|200x200px 6.55 John Russ - serial 7.25-10.20 Seriale animowane 10.20 Pływak - komedia, Niemcy 1957 12.35 Lightning - The White Stallion - film przyg., USA 1986, reż. William Levey, wyst.: Mickey Rooney, Susan George, Isabel Lorca, Billy Wesley i in. (88 min.) 14.10 Krull - ang. film fantastyczny, 1982 16.15 Fantaghiro (3/5) - włoski film przygodowy, 1992 (94 min.) 18.10 Desideria (ost.) - włoski film fantastyczny, 1994 (92 min.) 20.00 Anna Maria - serial 22.00 Akta '96 - magazyn reporterów 23.00 News & Stories: Męska przemoc 23.50 W pojęciu prawa - pr. publicystyczny 0.15 Lightning - The White Stallion - film przyg. 1.50 Desideria (ost.) - wł. film fantast. 3.25 John Ross - serial (powt.) 3.50 Fantaghiro (3/4) - włoski film przygodowy, 1992 (powt.) left|thumb|200x200px 5.30-12.15 Blok programów dla dzieci 12.15 (s) A Cry in the Wild - film przyg., USA 13.40 (s) Spartakus - film hist., USA 1960 17.00 Winnetou w dolinie śmierci - western 19.10 Otwarte w niedzielę - serial 20.15 (s) Dzień świstaka - kom., USA 1993, reż. Harold Ramis, wyst.: Bill Murray, Andie MacDowell, Chris Elliott, Stephen Tobolovsky i in. (94 min.) 22.15 (s) Dracula - horror, USA 1992, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyst.: Gary Oldman, Winona Ryder, Anthony Hopkins, Keanu Reeves i in. (116 min.) 0.40 Zdrówko - serial 1.05 Niezwykle miła rodzinka - serial 1.30 (s) Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 2.30 (s) Ilona Christen (powt.) 3.25 (s) Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.20 Explosiv (powt.) left|thumb|200x200px 6.00 Hity na śniadanie (Eden) 7.30 Zgrzyt (Eric Nies) 8.00 3 From 1 8.15 Hity na śniadanie (Eden) 9.00 Maria przedstawia 12.00 Soul w MTV (Lisa I'Anson) 13.00 Przeboje (Kimsy) 14.00 Muzyczny non stop (Hugo) 15.45 3 From 1 16.00 CineMatic - nowości filmowe (Davina) 16.15 Popołudnie z Enrico 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Popołudnie z Enrico 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV (Eden) 18.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów 20.00 Przeboje (Kimsy) 21.00 Bez prądu: Live 22.00 Prawdziwy świat: Londyn - serial 22.30 Beavis i Butthead - serial 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 CineMatic - nowości filmowe (Davina) 23.30 Dźwiękowa encyklopedia reggae 24.00 Koniec? - show MTV 1.30 Noc z teledyskami left|thumb|200x200px 8.30 Rajd: Granada-Dakar 9.00 Łyźwiarstwo figurowe: US Pro Am Challenge 10.30 Narciarstwo: PŚ w skokach: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Oberstdorfie - duża skocznia 11.30 Rajd: Granada-Dakar 12.00 Boks 13.00 Sporty siłowe: Najsilniejsi ludzie 14.00 Formuła 1: Magazyn Grand Prix 15.00 Piłka nożna: Mecz Europa-Ameryka 16.30 Narciarstwo: PŚ w skokach: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmish Partenkirchen - duża skocznia 18.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek: Zawody w Brazylii 19.00 Boks 20.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych: m. in. NASCAR First Union 21.30 Rajd: Granada-Dakar - 3. dzień 22.00 Wrestling: Wojownicy ringu 23.00 Eurogoals - najciekawsze bramki 24.00 Narciarstwo: PŚ w skokach: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmish Partenkirchen 1.00 Rajd: Granada-Dakar left|thumb|200x200px 5.55-12.30 Blok programów dla dzieci 12.30 Proszę o uśmiech - show (powt.) 13.25 Camping - komedia, Dania 1990 15.05 Coffee, Tea Or Me? - kom., USA 1973 16.15 The Raiders - western, USA 1964 17.45 Flipper's New Adventure - film przygodowy, USA 1964 19.30 Proszę o uśmiech - show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Bohaterowie Telemarku - angielski film sensacyjny, 1965 22.40 Pogrzebani żywcem - horror, USA 1990 0.15 Alphacity - Rozliczenie nocą - dramat, Niemcy 1986, reż. Eckhart Schmidt, wyst.: Al Corley, Isabelle Gutzwiller, Claude-Oliver Rudolph, Jürgen Draeger i in. (100 min.) 1.55 David Letterman - show 2.40 Wiadomości 3.10 Peep! - show Amandy Lear (powt.) 4.05 Bravo TV - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) Polonia 1 6:00 Prawo do narodzin - serial 6:45 Remington Steel - serial 7:45 Teleshop 8:10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9:45 Power Dance 10:50 Riptide 12:40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 14:00 Riptide 15:00 świat sportu 15:30 Teleshop 16:00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17:40 Magnum - serial 18:30 Maria - serial 19:15 Remington Steel - serial 20:00 Footloose - musical, USA 22:00 MacGyver - serial 22:55 Magnum 23:45 Maria - serial 0:30 Remington Steel - serial 1:20 Footloose - musical, USA (powt.) 3:10 MacGyver - serial 4:00 Magnum - serial 4:50 Remington Steel - serial WOT 8:35 życzenia Noworoczne Woje- wodów z Pólnocno-Wschod- niej Polski 9:30 Maria Callas w Covent Garden 10:40 Reportaż 11:00 Edyta Bartosiewicz - koncert 11:25 Reportaż 11:35 Edyta Bartosiewicz - koncert 12:30 Sport w WOT 12:45 Sport w WOT w minikoszykówka 13:15 Cliff Richard - koncert 14:25 Rozmowa dnia 15:10 W 80 dni dookoła świata 16:30 Szok Tiwi 16:50 Pokochać taniec 17:00 Teleturniej warszawski 17:20 Cristal - serial 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:08 Pogoda na jutro dla Warsza- wy i okolic 18:10 Spotkania - Rodina Voo Vooo 18:30 Czerwona hrabina (powt.) 19:00 Sylwester w Warszawie - rep. 19:25 Program WOT na wtorek 19:30 Rytmy przyrody - serial dok. 20:00 Agentka z baru Jophny'ego - kom. sens. USA 21:35 Almighty, The - pr. rozryw. 21:45 Sport w WOT 22:00 Maria Callas w Covent Garden 23:10 100 lat westernu - pr. rozr. 0:45 Program WOT na jutro Wrocław 5 8:00 Nie czekaj! - serial kom. 8:30 Fakty 8:45 Tele-Sport 9:10 Piątka na dzień dobry 9:30 Piękna i bestia - film anim. 10:40 Wyspa skarbów - film anim. 11:30 życie w krainie lodu 12:00 Krzyżówka szczęścia 12:30 Fabryka marzeń - serial dok. 13:00 UFO - nie wyjaśniona zagadka 14:30 Zimowa podróż do Waldwiertel 15:10 W 80 dni dookoła świata - anim. 16:30 Walk Away - pr. muzyczny 17:00 Spirytuals Singers Band 17:20 Cristal - serial 18:00 Fakty 18:10 Paul McCartney - Live from New World (1) 19:10 Marek i Wacek - pr. muz. 19:30 Rytmy przyrody - serial dok. 20:00 Agentka z baru Johny'ego - komedia sensacyjna, USA 21:35 The Almighty - ang. pr. muz. 21:45 Czy można mnie ocalić ... 22:00 Fakty 22:30 Niesamowita McCoy - sens. 0:10 Paul McCartney - Live from New World (2) 1:10 TV Polonia Gdańsk 3 8:25 Program dnia 8:30 Kanzi - genialny szympans - film prod. japońskiej 9:30 Pan Samochodzik i niesamo- wity dwór - film polski 11:00 Nie czekaj - serial kom. 11:30 Królowa słoni (cz. I i II) - film prod. USA 13:15 Co dzień bliżej nieba - polski film fab. 15:00 Panorama 15:10 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film anim, USA 16:25 Muzyczne wspomnienia - Krzysztof Klenczon 16:50 Trzy po trzy - quiz 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Cristal - serial wenezuelski 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Powrót gwiazdy - pr. publ 18:50 W sportowym rytmie - mag. 19:10 Francuska Burgundia - dok. 19:30 Rytmy przyrody - austral. se- rial dok. -przyrod. 20:00 Agentka z baru Johny'ego - komedia sens, USA 21:35 The Almighty - ang. pr. muz. 21:45 Leksykon katolicki 22:00 Namiętność - serial fab. 22:15 Dozwolone od lat 40, czyli przeboje starszych nastolat- ków - Premiery 23:10 III Halowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Skokach przez Przeszkody - Poznań '95 24:00 Zakończenie programu Szczecin 7 8:25 Program dnia 8:30 Jak nie kochać poprawy? 9:00 Sportowy rok 1995 9:30 Zupełnie niewiarygodne! - serial 10:00 TV Polonia 14:50 Skarby przyrody - żurawie 15:12 W 80 dni dookoła świata 16:30 Program dnia 16:35 Arka 17:05 Look Ahead 17:20 Cristal - serial 18:00 Kronika 18:10 Obszary Niemiec - Koblencja 19:05 Gala - pr. muz. 19:30 Rytmy przyrody 20:00 Agentka z baru Johny'ego 21:35 Swobodna przestrzeń 22:05 Program dnia 22:10 Po sportowym weekendzie 23:00 Kopciuch - serial 23:50 Zupełnie niewiarygodne - serial łódź 3 6:55 Klątwa wikingów - film fab. 8:25 Infoexpress 8:30 Jerzy Klat - film dok. 9:00 Program muzyczny 9:30 łódź 3 proponuje 9:40 Niezwykły świat wytwórni Hammer 10:05 Europejskie Nagrody Mu- zyczne MTV '95 11:45 Grosik - 2 12:15 Party w parterze 12:50 święta we Lwowie 13:10 łódź 3 proponuje 13:20 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 13:40 Festiwal - Błękitna parła ro- vinje - pr. muz. 15:10 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film anim, USA 16:20 Infoexpress 16:25 Poprawiny - Gala pieśni bie- siadnej 17:20 Cristal - serial 17:55 Ulice łodzi 18:00 łWD 18:10 Wystąpienie noworoczne wojewody łódzkiego Andrze- ja Pęczaka 18:15 Od Pekinu do Szanghaju, cz. II 19:10 Francuska Burgundia w okre- sie Nowego Roku - rep. 19:30 Rytmy przyrody - serial dok. 20:00 Agentka z baru Johny'ego - kom. sens, USA 21:35 The Almighty - ang. pr. muz. 21:40 Infoexpress 21:45 Black Bamber - film fab. 23:35 Filmowa Encyklopedia łodzi 23:50 Cristal - serial Poznań 8:00 Teleskop 8:05 TV dzieciom - Denver 8:30 Teleskop 9:00 Podsumowanie roku w sporcie 9:30 TV dzieciom - O dwóch ta- kich, co ukradli księżyc 10:05 Nie czekaj 10:40 Nosorożec Otto - film przyg. 12:10 Westgate 13:05 Eleni śpiewa kolędy 14:15 Kolędy rockowe 15:10 W 80 dni dookoła świata 16:30 Festiwal filmowy - Wenecja '95 17:00 Kino '95 17:20 Cristal - serial 18:00 Teleskop 18:10 Inura - pies dingo 19:00 Dobranocka 19:30 Rytmy przyrody - serial dok. 20:00 Agentka z baru Johny'ego - kom. sens, USA 21:35 The Almighty 21:45 Koncert Varius Manx 23:20 Wożąc Miss Daisy - film obycz, USA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 łódź z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV Poznań z 1996 roku